


Tears in my soul

by Milack



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milack/pseuds/Milack
Summary: The world is a beautiful place, but it is full of rotten people. It is a thought that she clings to drastically. Before her hatred consumes her, can her protector prove otherwise? or will be established as the main reason for their ideals
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Kudos: 2





	Tears in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> realistic prospects for me.

The pain was relentless, the feeling of being drained from life itself was excruciating, everything around me was blurred. What were these machines? Was Comstock's voice heard in the distance? _it did not matter,_ I just wanted to remove all sensation from myself, from the acidity that ran through my body, to the plastic hands that held her in this horrible space

"why it takes so long, she should minimally faint from the pain" she was not going to give up, she felt in her fury the power to form new worlds if she could, she just needed an opportunity, regret she knew, that she would not resist much more

"My daughter, although I admire your perseverance. That must be a value that is kept for your divine message, in the mountains of man" that pretentious voice, that horrible monster cruelly helped her to remain conscious

"It is useless, we must speed up the process. tie her hands, it is the only way she could open the tears in this situation" to bit, kicking, shaking with all her might was useless. Her hands were tied tightly behind her

 _The only way,_ unknowingly, that demon had given her hope "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed with all my might trying to gain a moment, an instant, but it was useless. Not only did they not let me go at any time, they also caught the insistence of pushing my body forward as a way to loosen my knots, but no wouldn't end like this, I kept pushing myself, screaming.

When I noticed how one of the demons only looked at me expectantly and the other took advantage of my impulses to make me lean sideways and tire more quickly, at that moment it was only frustration that grew inside me, I wanted to cry but the inertia it made me fight, even if it was an empty effort

"Let me go" was more like a plea, she knew perfectly well that you can't make a demon feel pity, but it was the only thing that came out of her. _It didn't matter_ , she would fight until she passed out if necessary

"In peace". booker? It was real? Or was it just her mind giving her a comfortable fall in the dim light. Something bad was happening, heard screaming and gunshots? She couldn't make out anything from her own screams of agony. She felt a decrease in the sensation of acidity in her back, at the same time that a trembling plastic hand tried to keep her arm in a forced stillness, it was the moment when the least force was inflicted on her and she was not going to give up now.

 _handled like an object, in despair, without possibility of escape, without hope. that's how they deserved to die_ , Faced with her desire, hatred, and sense of power, she had the vision of a monster, one bigger than demons. "Please!, dewitt, turns it on again, please! Please!" the imposing force of the vortex swept everything away. their screams, supplications, sufferings. _Booker_ , his mention stopped her emotions and actions immediately. closed her eyes with heaviness and exhaustion, whispering her only thought.

" _I don't know where you are, you'll have to come and find me"_

The moment I closed my eyes, I felt how his calloused but comfortable hand helped me sit delicately on the stretcher, the first thought was that horrible thing.

"This could hurt I-I'll do it fast, so I don't-" she was sick of it

"just, rip this damn thing out of my booker right now!" she couldn't help but moan in pain, damn it, that thing clung almost to his core. She promised herself that this would be the last pain she would suffer from that monster.

"Help me with this" I said pointing to my mismatched corset, they had to get out of here. When I was about to get up, I noticed how booker surrounded the stretcher to be in front of me

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, I tried to get there as fast as possible" I couldn't look him in the eye

"that stopped you, a bottle of whiskey" when seeing how his dilated pupils and slight smile were replaced by a look of guilt she felt anger, with the false prophet with those demons with columbia with everyone except booker, she could never hold a grudge to him, never. Gently holding his face I could only whisper a soft "I'm sorry" as he nodded comfortably

"this is for you"

"What is it?"

"Just read it" apparently everything was premonitory, everything was part of a plan, there was no way to change it. New York, Songbird, the prophecy, but this card, this message was cheating with its reality. But _it didn't matter_ , if Comstock achieved his goal of breaking she, she was only going to take this opportunity to do it with him first one. he would suffer until his last breath, twice what she did, would take him to hell if necessary

"We can stop Songbird, find a blimp, and get out of here once and for all." _Paris_ _, liberty, booker..._ **C** **omstock**

"It will not be very far, he has already lost his castle, he only has the hand of the prophet. Addressing it will not be a problem, he no longer has many men and-"

"Stop! You are not listening to me, this is not you, try to think clearly" he thought he knew it but no, he did not know me and she did not blame him, I didn't know who i was either

"You don't know me more than you know my body, booker", why was the most logical comparison that came to her mind? Seeing how booker cleared his throat while trying to do the same with his ideas made her know that she somehow cared about her mental health.

"not is your responsibility, it is not our responsibility" _it did not matter,_ that whisper was repeated in her head, it was not for the responsibility or the good of the world, Comstock has to pay and until did, would not stop

"I will end he, with or without your help" _so i will be free_ _,_ It would be like that, right? Killing the false prophet would mean her freedom

"I will not allow it you" the only person who could stop me would do it?. No she would no. The tear opened again but only with the desire to transmit fear, it would never hurt booker, but if I was afraid I would be safe, right?. that is the love, keeping the person you love safe, doesn't matter if it's far from you, right?

He did not hesitate at any time, while adjusting his sky-hook, Booker also didn't observe the tear behind her. I just connect his green eyes in a neutral and cold way while reaffirming his decision "because I will kill him for you"

The tear disappeared and the destiny I built ended, it was revealed. Keeping Booker safe until the time comes and later taking him somewhere quiet, debt free, would have a second chance. and somehow she would remain in command of a ship called Columbia until its imminent sinking

We walked quickly towards the exit of this horrible place, "can you open this please?" somehow this made her smile and fee. the good memories still awakened something inside her and that gave her hope, that somehow comstock had not totally damaged her, _it did not matter,_ he would die by her hand and that would inevitably condemn her

"The hand of the prophet will not be very far, there must be a gunship near here" after opening the lock, we going into a nearby elevator and on the trip to the roof I tried to look at the card in more detail, this was rare, it was clear and then it just stop, like stopping songbird and the way it was handled, but then even though there was more information that not understand, something inside her head told her that the way the cages were organized couldn't be a coincidence

"you're fine?" I felt the Booker's bandaged hand on mine "I'll be fine when we're done with he" I didn't want to argue about this. When we were outside we saw a type of hangar where the Comstock's soldiers of seemed to be carrying provisions

"Okay, that is our ticket to the airship, when I get rid of the bombers, I need you activate the turrets" with one carbine in his hand and the other bathed in flames, he advanced towards his objectives

booker dewitt was many things and among these a formidable soldier, the calculating way in which he detailed the movements of his enemies, those who acted with intelligence and those who acted on impulse, shooting directly in the head of a man with lousy aim, electrocuting Four soldiers who believed that in greater numbers they had more possibilities. observed how the imposing motorized patriot was possessed and led to self-destruction, did that making a bad man? his coldness on the battlefield, how easy it made to see take a life. No, i did no know why... But this was not done by a bad person, she did not know very well how to explain himself but. her booker dewitt was not a bad person.

_"It seems that the girl developed a certain attachment to the false shepherd, one deeper than we expected, the carnal connection was something that at first we objectively considered an advantage, obviously the main idea was that, that false sheperd prof-"_

_"Enjoy every moment that cum inside me! hes memories are what make each night bearable!" That demon enjoying watch her as he recorded his audios on the Voxophones, but she would not remain silent as he spoke of that form of booker in her presence_

_"Interestingly, the sedative is increasingly less effective in you, I doubt it is your will, it is not very coherent, but you woke up just in time to know the verdict of what that false pastor did in you" she would never believe anything to that demon_

_"Do not worry, I will see to it that the lamb of God sees the divine light and repents of his sins" not that monster again, his sermons were a major mental damage to any physical torture_

_"I will leave them alone, venerated father Comstock" with a bow, one of her new jailers left in a hurry_

_"My daughter, the good man is right, in his divinity, God filled us with his wisdom and revealed the poison that the false shepherd introduced in you" she would not believer him, she resisted seeing those false blue eyes that paralyzing her in an of immediate_

" _The alleged rescue, the way it made you feel, a false sense of freedom. They were all ways to deceive an innocent young woman who only had the dream of seeing the beauty of the world " was altering reality_

_"He rescued me! He taught me freedom! He made me feel loved!" It was all real. that's how it felt in her heart_

" _Daughter, you don't know the world, you don't know people, you don't know love. You idealized dewitt excessively, that's one of the many human flaws and God is the only one who can judge us for it. You don't know Dewitt, you just think you do, oh my little girl you don't love him and he doesn't love you, the truth is You were kidnapped and showed yourself sympathetic and benevolent with the behavior of the false shepherd and you progressively identified yourself with his ideas "it was a lie, it was a lie, in his indifferent attitude he showed her his love, the memory of that beautiful green gaze which allowed her to sleep in that cold bed at night... booker come soon, please._

Elizabeth! Now! _"_ Returning to reality, all possible advantages quickly appeared so that booker with his carbine would riddle the remaining soldiers definitively. As I watched the transport that would take us to Comstock _..._ _You idealized dewitt, you don't know him._ Somehow it made sense, but he was a first-rate manipulator and he wasn't going to give in for an instant to his horrifying ideals, seeing his paradise burning down were only more signs of his imminent end

Aboard the gunship as we made our way to the Comstock blimp and seeing his worried look made me wonder, did he have regrets about his actions? "Booker, are you afraid of God?

"No, but I'm afraid of you" the way he said it was obviously sarcastic, but I couldn't help but think that if he didn't have a figure representing the main values of good and evil. would he turn him into someone bad? Before she could ask, the demons of the false prophet were preparing to stop them

even in such a limited space booker demonstrated his handling and intelligence in any possible situation, the way he combined the vigors to have the maximum possible advantage and that no soldier stepped on our gunship, it was incredible... both are unstoppable

"We can dock in that place"

"Or we can go to Paris in this thing!"

"You can go, if you want. This is not your problem" a quick image of booker leaving her in the blimp and disappearing on the horizon, made her heart race and a feeling of emptiness take over her interior

"I will never abandon you" those words while holding my hand somehow brought me back to life and even and more with that beautiful look

"You wouldn't, would you?" She didn't know why she wanted that confirmation so much from he, she just wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth once more

"for my own choice, never" I couldn't take it anymore, with an impulsive leap I kissed his lips, I relived that feeling only he woke up in me "does this mean what?" not booker. No

"We can use the sky-lines to get faster, surely Comstock is in the highest place" I could not look him in the eye, just point out the obvious while thinking what the defenses of the false prophet would be, with an infuriating sigh my protector exclaimed "let's finish with this" _let's finish with this_.

That monster's words tried to confuse me, dissuade me from my target, but that already distorted voice would not affect me in any way. Booker was more infallible than ever, tearing apart, burning, eradicating, his effectiveness was notorious, sometimes I felt like an obstacle, when he ignored my calls and stayed as far away from me as possible, risking to a direct shot for a bottle of salts, all was lost in the screams of those senseless soldiers. Gunshots, blood, screams, blood, curses, blood, revenge, blood.

After all the futile and predictable attempts by comstock to stop them in some way, she felt restless. Dammit!, Because he was still talking so calm, she wanted to hear him plead, see him crawl, begging a mere mortal for mercy.

" _You have come to my city to cleanse your sins, false shepherd, but time will go back before you get redemption, certain sins cannot be forgiven"_

**Fear**

Deep down it was a feeling that was slowly growing, if he was so calm it was because I had something more dangerous than anything they have faced, the truth, a truth that would affect everything in some way and I could only feel fear

"are you ready?" I nodded immediately as booker opened the heavy door that separated us from the false prophet "my tower?" the model was perfectly explicit, and when I saw it I could detail the siphon "that thing seemed to react to your singing" that was the final clue of the riddle, now everything made sense "I was captive and he took advantage of the energy that my tears radiated" only I could observe the final door with rancor "you were right booker, I'm it was a great investment" _you will suffer until the last moment false prophet_

"Elizabeth I think-" Do not make it harder

"I have to do this alone booker" without waiting for his answer I pushed the door to see Comstock next to a baptismal font, hardly noticing our presence

"Come, my daughter, come closer" before doing something, she had to know what he was obviously hiding, she had to know. I felt him holding me with his cold hands and cleaning me trying to be careful, at the same time that the warning shout of booker resounded all over the place "which is what you know" I wanted to hear the truth even though it hurt "oh child the prophecy was clear, the seed of the prophet, shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountains of man. But there was something else, be careful with the false shepherd, booker dewitt, it will be the wall between her and her destiny" once more reaffirmed in my conscience why booker deserved to be at peace

"Dewitt. I am a fool, I've sent mighty entire armies to stop you, I did rained fire on you, to know that in the end, what will definitely end everything is the truth" before even questioning hem it I grab my right hand with force highlighting my thimble "ask him child, elizabeth, ask dewitt what happened to your finger!" at that moment everything fell inside me, what knew booker about his finger?, what did it mean?, that the only person for that his world had a special shine, had something to do with his origins terrified her deeply... no I could lose it, I couldn't

she knew what she had to do, take him to the middle of the ocean, throw him from the top of her own paradise, but she could not, that blue gaze frozen her, made her feel lost. abandoned by herself, in her instinct she only begged him to release her

"let her go son of a bitch!"

"Bastard, you locked her up!" hit. "stop"

"You tortured her!" hit. "stop!"

"Damn monster, you hurt her a lot!" broken. "it's Enough, booker please stop!"

 ** _Booker_ _,_** _As she did not realize, it was so clear, her hatred, her rancor, her anger, it was something that booker carried, his green gaze was only comparable to that of an animal that only longed for the death of her adversary to feel peace... booker was a man disturbed by life and in my selfishness I kept the words that I said him in fink "You are only a means to an end"._ I used him as a killing machine, taking his mental state to a critical point of which I was guilty, it broke my heart to see his gaze confused with hatred and guilt as I saw the drowned corpse of Comstock and my broken gaze… _my booker, I'm so sorry_

 _"it's over" comstock._ Only at that moment did I understand who Zachary Comstock was, a demented and sick man who disguised his hatred with religion and the false belief that his actions were justified by divine orders, he was the worst liar, the one who believed in his lies, observing how the sad man lying in the baptismal font, wishes he had seen him before... no, wishes she hadn't been so blind, maybe comstock if he accomplished his mission

"Elizabeth, I swear I don't know what he was talking about!" I had no idea what it meant either, I was paralyzed, Booker came up to me and urgently held my face.

"We will go to the tower and we will crash this if necessary to destroy the siphon", he hugged me in a necessary way while whispering "I'm just sure that I love you and we will reach the end of this" _love_

"booker.."

"Booker i just..." the not reciprocating his hug and not speaking immediately, I thought he would take it in a bad way, but he didn't, he kissed my forehead and just said "I'll be at the door" no. I didn't know what to say but, if I was sure I didn't want him to walk away, with my hands on my face I tried to organize my ideas, but I only managed to sob softly. _What would trigger this? Was it necessary? Was it worth it? booker..._

_A tear fell from her face and in the penumbral silence... a click resonated near her._

Looking under, she did not know at what moment but, was the message, the card that corrected an uncertain future, surely it had fallen out during the struggle with Comstock. Before picking it up, I notice how the blood had partially stained the card, ready to lift it very carefully, she saw something; It was the horizontal way in which she saw her?, the blood of the false prophet that showed her everything more clearly, or his own madness, but at that moment she caught the message, than stopped her heart

_Love it and love the time that causality gives you._

"Booker!" His lost gaze moved towards me at the perfect moment to catch me in his arms "I'm so sorry, I'm no better than Comstock, I don't deserve you" I felt his soft caresses as he whispered to calm my sobs "shh quiet, quiet" please don't leave me "do you want me to tell you a secret" a moan of acceptance in his chest was the only thing that came out of me "it's not murdering what makes you bad, it's the reason why you do what judges you" but that did not change that fact "but I used you" a soft laugh came from him

"You didn't have to do it, Elizabeth. I would end this entire fleet just to see you one more time" this man had changed so much since they jumped from her tower...? not, he not changed, before her he was simply booker dewitt, without alcohol, without hatred, without debt, a beautiful human being. A man who loves her

"Come on, let's destroy that thing and then, Paris" I had to tell him, this was going to be our last moment of calm, I had a feeling

"Booker no matter what happens, I love you" the moment i finished the sentence, his lips were on mine, when they parted, inches away he said "I love you too"

And I could only smile because, no matter what the tears allow us to see, we would be together until the end and nothing else mattered

.

..

...

_"I will hold your hand to see the Eiffel Tower"_

_"I will hold your hand while you drown"_

_...It won't matter. because I will always be with you._


End file.
